The present invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting signals from a fixed station to a mobile station in a power driven textile machine, e.g. a bale opener for textile fiber bales, with the bale opener being equipped with a movable delivery member.
In a known power driven textile machine of the type mentioned above, a plurality of signals must be transmitted from a fixed station to a mobile station and vice versa, requiring complicated cables or conductors, which interconnect the two stations and which must be of substantial length so that they can move with the mobile station to all positions. Such an interconnecting cable includes lines or conductors for the supply of energy to the drive of the movable member including the delivery member. Moreover, lines are provided for supplying the signal voltage to the movable member. Finally, there are lines for the transmission of signals.
Such an apparatus is complicated and the difficulties connected with installation of the cables are annoying.